The Dark Side To Me
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: One Shot 2 Part Story - Part 1 Rodolphus stumbles upon a young 7th year student during the battle of hogwarts in the astronomy tower dying of a wound. He takes her back to the slytherin common room to have some fun with her until he rejoins the dark lord. (warning: dark themes, sexual situations, drug use and language).


She could feel the coolness of the castles stone floor on her feet - her shoes had been discarded hours ago, the burns from hot stone fire still ached as she walked quickly down the dark abandoned corridor.  
The deafening silence felt strange since only hours ago the whole castle had been in battle, it made her uneasy as she climbed the staircase to the astronomy tower.

She clutched her left side where an unnamed Death Eater had thrown a particularly nasty curse at her causing her to bleed out and lose some skin and muscle. If it weren't for madame Pomfrey, who was aiding the wounded, she probably would have died a slow death.  
Pausing to take a breath looking briefly behind her for any sign of anyone following her, seeing no one she felt relieved but still weary and continued her climb to the tower. Death Eaters were still roaming parts of the castle she had heard a few arguing about trying to gain access into the Gryfindor common room early on.

Finally after what seemed like days she made it to the top and slumped down with her back to the wall looking out onto the reckage below.  
She felt cowardly running away but she couldn't fight any more - not that she didn't have the talent, she'd always been a skilled witch but the emotions and the pain in her side were too much to bare. she'd had enough, enough of Death Eaters, enough of Voldemort and enough of her peers. It was over - how could they win? They were just too strong.

After a small moment where she thought her body would finally let her sleep she heard footsteps.  
"Fuck" she breathed and rose as quickly as she could looking around wildly for a hiding place.  
With her hands firmly grasping her wand she hid behind one of the pillars out of view. She stared at the entrance to the tower her brow furrowed and sweat forming on the top from fear but also determination to still fight for her life.  
As the shadow appeared a man walked casually into the room. He was tall and slim with long straight black hair falling elegantly down his shoulders like he had freshly washed it only moments ago. He was clad in black pants and expensive leather shoes, a dark grey shirt buttoned up exposing some of his chest. She knew this man, she'd seen this man many many times in the papers. Rodolpus Lestrange. A deep dread filled her stomach and she began to panic but she stayed perfectly still clutching her want hoping to Merlin he would not see her.  
He raised his want, his voice deep and smooth "Homenum Revelio" Rodolphus spoke. Another pang of dread filled her as she knew this would be the end.  
"Come out child i know you're there" He spoke in a tone similar to the likes of Severus Snape. She knew she would have to walk out sooner or later - seeing no other option she walked out, her wand pointing at him shaking.  
"Ah there we go, not a child at all i see" he leered while looking her up and down.  
She felt sick the medicine that Madame Pomfrey gave her earlier was beginning to where off and the dull ache made her eyes water.  
"Don't move! or i'll-"  
"Or you'll what? Haha! it doesn't seem like you're in any shape to take me on darling" Rodolphus mocked her still eyeing her in an uncomfortably lecherous way.  
Surprisingly he lowered his wand and casually moved to lean against the wall his eyes still locked on her and her wand. This action made her feel even more uneasy seeing his casual manner made her think twice about making a move.  
"Whats your name?"  
She gave him a confused look. Why was he behaving like this? Her brain was starting to become fuzzy due to the pain and her eyes began to lose focus.  
"W-Why?" She asked  
"You're a pretty little thing aren't you, i want a name to that face of yours" his leathery voice filled her ears but her brain wasn't taking in the words.  
He saw her stumble forward and he noticed a blood stain on her Purple top which was ripped all on the side revealing part of her pink bra underneath.  
She took one last look at the man in front of her and her world went blank.  
He moved forward to catch her when she went tumbling down to the floor. Her wand fell out of her hand and dropped off the side of the tower.  
He just stood there looking at her body. Thinking he would just leave her here to die, changed his mind - whats the fun in that, and she was very pretty.  
He moved to go pick her up, moving her blonde hair out of her face, freckles danced on her nose and cheeks.  
He always liked freckles.


End file.
